Pick U Up- A Sabriel One-shot!
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Sam and Dean go to a strip club where Sam meets a certain amber eyed someone. AU! All human! Sabriel!


_**Okay so I haven't written Sabriel in a while so this will be interesting. I just had a little muse attack and it wanted me to write an AU Sabriel, one where Sam and Dean go to a bar/strip club and Sam meets this very attractive guy *cough* Gabe *cough* and sooo yeah, this is what happened.**_

_**Hope you guys like! :3**_

* * *

"Dean, why exactly are we going to a strip club?" Sam sighed wearily, leaning back in his seat of the Impala.

Dean turned to his brother and smirked, emerald eyes twinkling. "C'mon Sammy, strippers! Why else would we be going to a strip club?" He picked something up from the dashborad and passed it to Sam. "It says here that there are some real nice ladies at this joint," he grinned.

Sam looked at the paper Dean had passed him, seeing a picture of a naked woman on it, big tits and everything. Yep, this place was totally Dean all over. "Seriously Dean? Can't we just, I don't know, _not_ go to a bar for once," he groaned.

"It's not a_ bar,_ Sammy, it's a _strip club,_ and because unlike you I love to get some action in my life and not spend all my quality time researching and being a huge geek." Dean saw Sam's scowl from the corner of his eyes and laughed. "Plus, you need to have some fun. Now I'm not saying being a lawyer isn't fun but..."

"It's okay Dean, I get it," Sam interrupted. He looked out the window, seeing the street lights and cars whizz past. "I-I just... it's been only a month since Jess and I broke up, Dean. I'm not sure if going to a strip club is right for me at the moment. I need to slowly come to terms with our breakup and this... going to see naked chicks dancing on poles... well, that isn't what I had in mind for an intervention."

"Sounds like an awesome intervention to me," Dean grinned.

Sam shook his head, smiling. "Of course it does. To you, anything with tits and an awesome gag reflex is awesome," he chuckled.

Dean just laughed, patting Sam on the back.

"Damn right, Sammy, damn right!"

* * *

"So this is the place?" Sam asked, stepping out of the Impala and surveying the building in front of him. It wasn't that flashy as strip clubs went and it was a little small compared to others they had been to. The sign in front said "Smokin' Angelz'" and Sam tried to think past all the interesting things his mind came up with in terms of the name.

"Yep, seems like it." Dean glanced down at the paper in his hand then back up at the building. "Didn't expect it to look like this, but then again as the saying goes, good things come in small packages," he smirked.

"Yeah, okay Dean. L-Let's just go in and get this over with," Sam sighed, hesitantly taking a step forward... and before he knew it he and Dean were already through the doors and walking into an array of colourful strobe lights and the beat of pounding music.

"Wow, this... this is actually pretty damn cool," Dean grinned, eyeing a blonde girl with a huge rack as she walked by with a tray of drinks, winking at her flirtatiously. She giggled and winked back.

Sam rolled his eyes, looking around and not being able to see a girl that wasn't completely naked in a 5 mile radius. His eyes were slowly becoming adjusted to the bright flashing rainbow strobe lights when they met something- out of all the girls there- that was more than a little interesting, and that seemed to get his attention.

A man, probably in his early 30's or late 20's, sitting at the bar. His head was directed to the bartender behind the counter and he was laughing heartily at what the bartender must have said to him. Sam didn't know what but something about this guy's laugh was alluring, and before he even thought about what he was doing, he was already walking over to the bar and sitting in the chair next to the him.

"Hey, I'm Sam," he said, holding out his hand when the man turned from the bartender and faced him. It was then that Sam saw that this guy's eyes were more alluring than his laugh. They were a deep chocolate brown, light caramel flecks in the pupils and from the flashing of the strobe lights they seemed to look more like a rich golden amber.

"Hey... uhhh, Gabriel," the guy replied, shaking Sam's hand, slightly surprised at the sudden greeting from a total stranger.

"S-So I was wondering, do you... do you want to maybe like, uh... do you want a drink?" Sam stammered, feeling his cheeks burn. He had no idea what was happening to him. Last time he checked he was straight, like totally into girls and not guys, not to mention he had just met this ma- Gabriel, for nothing longer than thirty seconds.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him. Sam, if he remembered correctly. His hazel eyes were downcast at the table in front of him and his cheeks were slightly pink, like he was blushing. Gabriel had to admit it was cute. Nobody had blushed because of him before. "Um, yeah, sure," he smiled.

Sam nodded, feeling his cheeks redden more as Gabriel smiled at him before tapping the table in front of him and ordering two bourbons. As the drinks came he fidgeted nervously, not being able to make eye contact in fear of being allured to those amber eyes all over again.

"So, I'm guessing you don't this very often?" Gabriel smirked when Sam looked up, hazel eyes wide.

"W-What... do what?" He panicked. Gabriel was smirking at him and oh god the curve of those lips were perfect.

"This," Gabriel gestured between him and Sam, "I'm guessing you don't always go over to strangers like this and introduce yourself, do you?" He chuckled.

Sam shook his head, thanking the bartender when he placed the bourbons on the table in front of them, lifting one up and taking a very much needed sip. "N-No, this... this isn't what I normally do," he said, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"Then why did you come over here?" Gabriel took a sip of his own bourbon, wincing at the slight burn as he swallowed it down. "I'm not an expert or anything, but there is a lot of good looking chicks out there that you could have started chatting up, so why me?"

Sam spluttered on the next sip of bourbon, coughing a little. "I-I'm not-"

"Trying to chat me up? No. But if you were, hell I'd say it's working," Gabriel winked.

Sam just stared as Gabriel took another sip of his bourbon, drowning the glass in one huge gulp. Wow. Dean's gag reflex saying was coming to mind right now. He blinked when Gabriel stood up and held a hand out to him, grinning widely. He took the hand, standing up and gasping when he was pulled into the man's chest, lips locking in a chaste kiss. When Gabriel pulled away his amber eyes were sparkling and Sam knew it wasn't just because of the strobe lights.

"You wanna get out of here?" He whispered huskily.

That voice seemed to send shock waves, tiny little electric jolts up Sam's spine. Yet again, without even thinking before acting, he nodded, quickly bringing his wallet out, taking out a $20 and slapping it down on the bar before he was getting pulled out of the strip club doors by his arm.

* * *

Dean had been drinking some shots at the opposite side of the club, surrounded by around ten girls that he was chatting up aimlessly, when he looked around and noticed Sam wasn't anywhere to seen.

"What the...?" He muttered, getting up from the bar, ignoring all the girl's whines as he made a break for the club door. He burst out into the cool evening air, looking about left and right. What the hell was he doing? It's not like Sam was going to magically pop out of no-

"G-Gabe... ahhhh... o-oh god..."

Dean's head snapped towards the entry to an alleyway. He could see nothing but pitch blackness when he looked down it but he was certain there was some serious moans coming from down there.

Was it any weirder that they sounded like Sammy's?

"Sam?" He called.

"Ohhhh g-go-god... G-Gabe... h-harder... p-please... ah!"

Dean's eyes widened and almost instantly he found himself running down the alley, the moans getting louder... and that was when he heard another male's voice.

"Gahhh... f-fuck! S-Sam... ah... I'm gonna..."

Dean rounded the corner. The darkness was still cloaking the alley but even then he wasn't able to miss the sight before his eyes. Sam, his little baby brother Sammy, pushed against the wall, hands supporting himself on the rough brick surface while a man flanked him from behind. Both their heads were thrown back and Sam's back was arched, broken moans along with the snap of hips and skin slapping skin rebounding like an echo off the walls of the alleyway and reaching Dean's ears.

It didn't take a genius, or Dean for that matter, to understand what was happening.

"SAM!" He screeched, not thinking before he tackled the man that was riding his brother, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him away from Sam. It was too late for Dean to realize he shouldn't have done that for a loud pop sounded then both Sam and the man, who was now lying on the floor at his feet, were groaning.

Sam felt the hot sharp pain rip into him as Gabriel was pulled out of him, a little after he heard his brother screaming out his name. He turned to see Dean, teeth clenched, glaring at him form the darkness. He looked down to see Gabriel lying at Dean's feet, groaning in pain, brown eyes sparkling amber from the slight moonlight seeping through the dark clouds in the sky and that was shining down onto his face.

"Dean, what the fuck are you doing!?" He yelled, going over to Gabriel and helping him to his feet. Dean just continued to glare at him, mouth slightly agape.

"So, uh, you must be Sam's... boyfriend?" Gabriel was the one to break the silence, grimacing at the pain from his dick which had been pulled pretty roughly from Sam's hole.

Sam had to stop himself from laughing at the irony of the situation before shaking his head. "N-No Gabriel, that's my brother Dean," he said.

"Yeah, your brother! Your brother who just had to pull a guy off you from riding your ass!" Dean shouted, finally getting his voice back.

"Excuse me, some _guy_?" Gabriel growled. "I don't mean to be rude or anything Dean-o but this _guy_ has a name!"

"Oh really? Well _Gay-_briel, nice name since it suits your situation here buddy, what the hell were you doing to my baby brother!?" Dean yelled, anger flaring. This guy was not even half his height and he was getting up at him like he could take him on.

Sam gasped, shocked at Dean's outburst, as well as how rude he was being. Gabriel was shaking with anger and he could see that the man was ready to glock his brother square in the face. He made sure to tighten his grip on Gabriel's arm to make sure he wouldn't try anything before making effort to talk through this calmly to Dean.

"Dean, I met Gabriel at the bar. I kinda walked up to him, okay? I bought him a drink and we got talking, then we went out here to... you know. He didn't do anything I didn't want him to, and he made sure I was comfortable with what we were doing before we started. So Dean, please, just let it go," he sighed.

Dean grit his teeth, feeling his jaw grate as he tried to take in what Sam was saying and understand that what he had just saw was not anything bad.

"So, that wasn't _rape_ I just saw there?" He asked, eyes flicking to Gabriel who looked like he could bludgeon him to death with a weapon if one was handy.

"Dean, god, _no_!" Sam's eyes were wide as he gripped Gabriel's arm tightly. "I-It wasn't anything like that, I swear."

Dean grunted under his breath, glancing at Gabriel again who still looked pretty pissed. "Okay, I'm sorry for having the wrong assumption." He held up his hands in defense. "I-It just looked-"

"Its okay Dean-o, I get it." Gabriel flashed a quick grin. "I understand where you're coming from. If I ran into some guy banging my little brother against a wall in a dank alleyway I'm sure I would have flipped out too, trust me."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks man, I'm glad you get my outburst."

"Nah, all good's big-boy," Gabriel laughed.

Sam was probably the only one to linger on the hidden point in which Gabriel had just spoken. "Y-You have a brother?" He gasped.

Gabriel turned to Sam and grinned. "Yep, name's Castiel. Weird kid that one is; can't take jokes for shit and has no idea of the meaning behind the words 'sense of humor.' Well unless-"

"Castiel?" Dean cut Gabriel off, raising an eyebrow. "That's your brother's real name?"

Gabriel shrugged sheepishly. "Can't hurt to say our family was very religious."

"No shit," Dean snorted.

"So, uh, you think I can get my clothes back on now?" Gabriel said innocently.

Dean nodded. "Oh yeah, of course." He turned to Sam, looking his naked brother up and down before shaking his head. "I-I'll just wait in the car... yeah?" He said, pointing behind him before walking away, muttering under his breath.

Sam laughed, picking up his clothes and slipping them on. When he was done he turned to see Gabriel fully dressed, standing there and smirking at him. "What?" He asked.

Gabriel just laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing, just some weird imagery of your brother and Cas hooking up," he shuddered. "You don't think that could happen, do you?"

Sam stared at Gabriel before sighing wearily. "No Gabe, I'm pretty sure Dean is into girls," he chuckled. "Well that's what I'm aware of."

"So you're saying that if I took Dean-o over to my place to meet Cas he wouldn't have a sappy chick flick moment and fall head over heels for my baby bro?" Gabriel grinned.

"No, Gabe."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Dean is going to stay just the way he is."

"An asshole?"

_"Straight._"

"Oh, and that too of course."

"Gabe?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Shut up."


End file.
